


Let's Go to Prison comment fic

by Sarren



Category: Let's Go to Prison
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-24
Updated: 2008-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend wrote a fic in which Barry had died and Nelson was grieving.  I couldn't leave it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go to Prison comment fic

_Exactly one year later_

Nelson looked out over his property with satisfaction. The vineyard was thriving, and so was the business he and Barry had started together. He took a deep breath and stretched lazily, feeling relaxed and at peace. Finally he could think of Barry without that tearing grief that had nearly destroyed him. He knew that up in heaven Barry was happy for him.

The glass door slid open and John stepped onto the balcony, carrying a bottle in one hand, a couple of wine glasses in the other. Nelson smiled reminiscently – the frilly little robe draped around John's shoulders looked like the one he'd had in prison. Nelson could think about those days fondly now; the past was the past, and it was because of John Lyshitsky that Nelson had been able to move on with his life. John had been his rock.

John handed him a glass of wine and Nelson raised it to his lips, pausing as the bubbles tickled his nose. He looked at John in surprise. John shrugged, an inscrutable expression on his face. 'Just felt like celebrating a bit, that's all,' he muttered.

'What are we celebrating?'

'Being rich?' John suggested, a little too flippantly.

Nelson sipped the champagne. 'Bollinger Blanc de Noir, if I'm not mistaken.' He saluted John with his glass. 'Good choice.'

John ducked his head and looked away, a small smile playing on his lips. Nelson smiled at the downcast face fondly. He'd noticed a while ago that John always seemed embarrassed by compliments, embarrassed and slightly surprised. It was the same with any type of affection Nelson showed him - he'd react shyly and turn the situation into a joke, or distract Nelson by talking about work, or some movie he thought they should get on Netflix. Nelson thought it was because he'd never had anyone show him any love growing up; an absent father, an alcoholic mother. Sure, Nelson's parents hadn't been around much either, but at least he'd had Nanny.

John was already on his second glass of bubbly. He hiccoughed and threw an arm around Nelson's shoulders, turning them both so that they stood looking out over the balcony together. 'Ain't life grand?' John asked in his usual ironic manner, but Nelson heard the sincerity underneath. He felt a wave of affection for his friend and leaned over. Just then John turned to say something and the intended friendly kiss meant for his cheek instead pressed against parted lips. Nelson froze, his heart suddenly beating rapidly. He waited for John to pull away. Time seemed to have slowed. John still hadn't pulled away. Amazed at his own daring, he deepened the kiss, licking at John's mouth, pushing his tongue inside.

That seemed to break whatever spell John had been under. He broke away with a curse and put a hand over his mouth, staring at Nelson in shock. Nelson braced himself in case John decided to hit him. After a minute though, the confusion in John's expression changed to thoughtfulness. The hand that had been clapped over his mouth drifted to stroke his goatee. 'Well, that was unexpected,' he finally drawled.

'Unexpected bad, or unexpected good?' Nelson asked, unable to keep from sounding hopeful.

'I'm not sure,' John said. 'I need time to think about this, okay? Don't rush me.'

'Sure, whatever you need,' Nelson said, trying not to be disappointed. John hadn't said no, that was the important thing. He knew what John was like though, the more he over-thought things, the more likely things were to end in disaster. Nelson finished his glass in one gulp and reached for the bottle, about to protest when John took it from him and put it aside.

'Thinking time's over,' John said. Before Nelson could process that, John wrapped his arms around him and he found himself being thoroughly and enthusiastically kissed. Nelson had a brief moment to think that this wasn't at all like the way Barry had kissed him and then he didn't think at all for a long time.


End file.
